Ben 10 UA: Time Travel Trouble
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: After accidentally sending Kevin 11,000 into the past, Ben 10,000 and the gang have to go back to the past and enlist the help of their younger selves.
1. Into the Past

**Here is a new Ben 10 Fanfiction for you fans out there. Enjoy! :)**

 **Summary:** After accidentally sending Kevin 11,000 into the past, Ben 10,000 and the gang have to go back to the past and enlist the help of their younger selves.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10.

Bellwood: 20 years into the future...

Ben 10,000 was bored, he was currently watching as his cousin Gwendolyn was working on a portal spell that would allow her to gaze into another dimension. " Are you sure you know what you're doing there Gwendolyn? That spell has never been tested before." Ben said as he walked up to his cousin. " Hey Tennyson, You do know that Gwendolyn knows a whole lot more about magic than we do, right." said Kevin as he walked in. He and Gwendolyn had been married for about a year now. Suddenly without warning, the portal opened and out in stepped a tall muscular man. he had long raven black hair and a X shaped scar on his chin. " Hey! This ain't my world. You're a different Ben 10,000!" The man said as he charged at the trio. " Uh-oh, I think that's that alternate universe evil version of me Tennyson." Kevin said as he quickly armored up.

" Gwendolyn, work on a way to send this nutcase back to his world. Kevin and I will hold him off as long as we can." Ben shouted as he used Fourarms's strength to hold off Kevin 11,000. Gwendolyn opened up her magic book and unknowing cast a spell that sent Kevin 11,000 into the past. " Well that took care of the psycho." Ben said as they cleaned up headquarters. " I'm afraid you're wrong on that on Benjamin." Said a familiar voice. The trio turned around and saw Professor Paradox standing there. " What do you mean by that Paradox?" Ben asked, confused. " You see, Gwendolyn didn't send Kevin 11,000 back to his universe, instead she send back to your past." Paradox said grimly. " So I'm guessing we have to go into the past and stop him." Kevin said as Gwendolyn cast a spell to send them 20 years into the past.

As the trio arrived in Bellwood 20 years in the past. They accidentally ran into the younger versions of themselves. " Ben 10,000 What brings you here, and who are those two with you?" 16-year old Ben said as he finished off his smoothie. " Well, these two with me are Gwen and Kevin's future selves, and the reason we're here is to find an alternate version of Kevin that is pure evil. He calls himself Kevin 11,000." Ben 10,000 said as he explained the whole story to the three teens. " We'll help you look for him." Ben said as he turned into Jetray and took off into the sky. The rest of the group piled into Kevin's car and took off into the streets. They were unaware that Kevin 11,000 had been listening to them the entire time. He knew he was gonna need Gwendolyn's magic to send him home. He knew that Gwendolyn was too powerful for him to take on alone, But he then decided that he would kidnap her teenage self and force her to send him back. He grinned evilly as he disappeared into the shadows.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review, and I will get chapter two posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Kevin 11,000 Strikes

**Here is chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

After searching all over Bellwood, there was still no sign of Kevin 11,000 anywhere. " This is hopeless. We're never gonna find him at this rate!" young Ben said as they pulled over to think of a new plan. " He's right, I say we split up. We'll be able to cover more ground this way." Adult Kevin said as everyone got out of his younger self's car. " Bad idea, If we split up, your evil counterpart will take us down one by one. I suggest we divide off into groups of two. When one of you finds Kevin 11,000, contact us. Don't try to take him down yourselves." Gwendolyn said as she and Ben 10,000 took the north sector, Gwen and Kevin tok the south sector, and Ben along with Kevin's future self took the west sector. As Ben and adult Kevin searched the west sector, the young Ultimatrix wielder decided to get to know his best friend's future self a little more.

"So, what are things like in the future? Am I still super awesome and famous?" Ben asked hoping to annoy the older Osmosian to the point of madness. " yes, you're still a bigshot celebrity. There were times I've wanted to just strangle you, but my wife would have me sleeping on the couch for life if I laid a hand on you like that." Adult Kevin said as they continued walking. Ben was confused for a minute then put two and two together. " So, my cousin was crazy enough to marry you, that's priceless!" Ben said while laughing his head off. Adult Kevin quickly absorbed some metal, morphed his hand into a hammer and hit Ben on the head really hard with it. " Okay, I admit I had that one coming." Ben said as he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Gwen were searching the south end of town. They were completely unaware that Kevin 11,000 was watching them from the shadows. Without warning, the criminal mastermind jumped out in front of the two. " Well, looks like we found my evil counterpart. I'll keep him distracted, you call for hel.." Kevin was suddenly cut off as his evil counterpart grabbed him and threw him into a building. " Kevin!" Gwen screamed as she ran to help her boyfriend. Kevin 11,000 quickly grabbed her from behind and struck at a pressure point on her neck until she lost consciousness. As Kevin got to his feet, he saw his evil counterpart fly away with his girlfriend slung over his shoulder. Things were definitely bad now.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Review and I will get chapter three posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Breaking a Deal

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

After Kevin 11,000 made sure he wasn't followed, he flew to an old run-down apartment building and went into the apartment he had been hidding out in since he had been stuck in this timeline. He then took Gwen's unconscious body off of his shoulder and placed her into a chair before binding her wrists behind her back with a pair of cuffs that would block off her anodite powers completely. he then cuffed her ankles together with another pair of cuffs before placing a shock collar around her neck. The evil Osmosian then slapped Gwen across the face real hard for her to wake up. As Gwen regained consciousness, the first thing she saw was her boyfriend's evil adult counterpart. " Alright, what do you want with me, you sociopath?!" Gwen shouted as she struggled against her restraints. Kevin 11,000 just gave her an evil smirk before turning the shock collar on. Gwen screamed in pain as she felt 1,000 volts of electricity course through her body.

Kevin 11,000 laughed evilly at the sight of his prisoner being tortured. " Here's what you're gonna do for me. You're gonna use your magic and find a way to send me back to my timeline." " And if I refuse?" Gwen said in an uneasy tone of voice. Kevin 11,000 grinned darkly at his prisoner, " Then I'll kill everyone you love, starting with your cousin and boyfriend." He said as he released Gwen from her restraints. Gwen knew that she could not take on Kevin 11,000 by herself, and she definitely was not gonna put everyone she cared about in harms way. " Alright, It's gonna take me a while to find the correct spell to send you back to your timeline. But you have to promise me that you won't hurt my friends or family." "Deal!" He said as he grabbed Gwen and flew off into the direction of her house.

Meanwhile, Ben and everyone else had been alerted to Gwen's kidnapping. Ben 10,000 reassured Kevin that they will find her. Gwendolyn was concentrating on tracking both her younger self and Kevin 11,000 down. Kevin knew that his evil adult counterpart was dangerous and prayed that Gwen had not been hurt in any way by that sociopath. Ben knew from experience that Kevin loved Gwen and he would literally go into a panic attack if anything bad happened to her her. Ben hoped that his cousin was alright and that she wasn't being tortured.

Back at Gwen's house, the young anodite sorceress was lucky that her parents were gone for the week. Because she did not want to explain to them that an evil alternate future version of her boyfriend was holding her hostage and blackmailing her into sending him back to his timeline. Right now, Gwen was searching through every spell book she had in order to find a way to send Kevin 11,000 back to his timeline. " Find anything yet?!" The evil Osmosian asked in a threatening tone of voice, clearly showing that he was losing his patience. " Keep your pants on, This isn't easy as it sounds. Plus, I've never cast a spell that opens dimensional portals before." Kevin 11,000 did not like the way Gwen was speaking to him and struck her in the guts really hard. Gwen fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. Things were about to get a whole lot worse.

 **And that's the end of chapter three. Review and I will get chapter four posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm afraid I've lost the WordPad file to this fanfic. Until I can retype it, I am putting this story on Hiatus until further notice.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
